F A L L
by elkyouya
Summary: Nash Gold Jr. Bertemu dengan Pemuda kelabu yang membuat adrenalinnya terpicu. untuk #NashTartFanfictionChallenge


Untuk **#NashTartFanfictionChallenge**

 **#TidakDibuatUntukMenang  
#DiBuatKarenaSayaCintaNash**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ ]**

 **.**

 **Nash Gold Jr**

 **Haizaki Shougo**

 **Kasamatsu Yukio**

 **.**

 **Warn:TYPOS**

 _Di gang kecil yang kotor itu dia selalu menghajarku. Hanya tumpukan sampah restoran serta sinar bulan yang sedih, yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu setiap pukulan-pukulan yang ia berikan padaku. Tetesan darah di ujung pipi serta pelipisku, cengkraman kasar tangannya yang besar pada suraiku. Aku masih mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Bahkan kemeja putihnya yang selalu tergulung rapi sampi ke sikunya, rahanya yang kokoh dan keras, serta mata tajamnya yang selalu memandangku dalam. Semuanya masih terasa begitu jelas. Bahkan sakitnyapun... masih tak bisa kulupakan._

" _Kau ini benar-benar bengal sekali Shougo"_

.

Haizaki membuka matanya, ia barus saja memimpikan hal yang sama. Terlihat keringat dingin membasahi dahinya, membuat surai kelabunya melekat pada permukaan kulitnya yang sedikit tan.

"Sial." umpatnya. Haizaki muak dengan mimpinya tentang orang itu.

Ia mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar menuju dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering luar biasa. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu ia memimpikan hal yang sama. Bisa di bilang mimpi dari penggalan masa lalunya. Haizaki bersandar pada pintu lemari es di belakangnya. Singletnya yang tipis tak mampu menahan dinginya permukaan pintu metal yang dingin untuk tak menembus kulit punggungnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan menghantuiku Shuuzo sialan!" geramnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya keras. Tak satupun tahu bahwa yang ada di balik poni kelabu itu terdapat mata yang sedih.

.

.

.

"Semuanya 3000 Yen Tuan." Ucap kasir cantik di depannya. Haizaki tersenyum tipis karena gadis di depannya benar-benar tipe wanita idealnya. Namun senyumnya musnah di gantikan kerutan heran di dahinya. Tanganya mengoyak sakunya lebih dalam, namun tak kunjung menemukan dompetnya.

"Tuan semuanya 3000 yen." Ulang gadis kasir itu lagi. Kini dengan nada yang sedikit tidak mengenakan hati.

"Tu-"

"Aku sedang mencari dompetku. Kau ini cantik tapi cerewet sekali sih." Ucap Haizaki sedikit galak, membuat sang Kasir memerah karena amarahnya yang memuncak. Dan sial sungguh sial, dompetnya ketinggalan. Dan ia tak bisa menelpon siapapun karena Haizki bukan seorang yang mau menelpon orang lain untuk membayari belanjaanya. Lebih singkatnya dia tidak punya seseorang yang bisa ia andalkan. "Dompetku ketinggalan. Akan kutinggalkan ponselku disini nanti aku akan kembali lag-"

"Tsk lama sekali, nona tolong Marlboro menthol dan sekalian belanjaan bocah ini." Ucap seorang Pria yang mengantri di belakangnya. Dan hal itupun membuat gadis kasir serta Haizaki melebarkan mata mereka. Apabila gadis kasir itu kaget akan ketampanan seorang pria bule di depannya. Haizaki kaget karena ada orang asing yang terang-terangan merendahkannya. Haizaki itu tidak bisa di gituin.

"Aku tidak butuh! Hoi, cewe sialan, aku akan kembali setelah ini. Jangan kau terima uang pirang aneh ini untuk membayariku." Ucap Haizaki keras kepala. Dengan kesal berbalik dan hendak berlalu dari meja kasir. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah tangan kekar tengah mencengkram lehernya.

'Brak!'

Haizaki di banting ke meja kasir keras, membuat sang kasir berteriak histeris.

"Kau ini monyet ya? Monyet saja bisa tahu cara berterima kasih pada orang yang telah menolong mereka. Lalu kau ini apa? kenapa kelakuanmu lebih rendah dari monyet huh?" Ucap pria bersurai pirang yang memiliki wajah asing itu. Sebuah seringai dan mata yang menyalak membuat bulu kuduk Haizaki meremang.

"Khek- le... pas- khh! " Haizaki, dalam 18 tahun hidupnya akhirnya mengetahui bagaimana rasanya hampir mati karena kekurangan oksigen.

Pria itu akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher Haizaki. Namun penderitaan Haizaki tak selesai sampai disana. Pria itu menjambak rambut haisaki kasar dan mendekatkan wajah Haizaki padanya. _Terlalu dekat._ Pikir Haizaki.

"Apa yang umumnya orang katakan setelah mendapat pertolongan orang lain huh?" Haizaki bisa merasakan hembusan lembut nafas pria pirang itu di kulit wajahnya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam membakar pupil kelabunya. Seolah-olah tak ada kesempatan untuk berpaling ataupun sekedar berkedip.

 _Terima kasih?_

Haizaki lebih baik mati dari pada mengatakannya. Lagipula, ia tak pernah meminta untuk di tolong. Ia tak pernah meminta tolong.

'Buak!'

Haizaki menendang perut pria pirang itu kuat, Cengkraman kuat di surainya terlepas. Dan ia pun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari sekuat tenaga melewati pintu keluar. Ia harus pergi, pergi Kemana saja. Asal ia tak bertemu dengan orang itu lagi. **Ia melarikan diri.** Ya, ia melarikan diri. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Perlahan kecepatan kakainya menurun. Menurun lagi dan lagi sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di tengah jalan. Tangannya mengepal. Sesuatu seperti melarikan diri membuatnya merasa menjadi seorang pecundang.

Dengan perasaan yang masih campur aduk antara takut dan gengsi, Haizaki kembali kemini market tadi. Yah, setidaknya ia masih punya alasan karena ponselnya masih ada disana. Meskipun dalam hati kecilnya ia berharap orang itu sudah tidak ada.

Namun sial, keberuntungan sedang tak memihak padanya. Tepat di depan minimarket, orang itu berdiri dengan sekantung belanjaan di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang benda metal yang Haizaki kenali sebagai ponsel miliknya.

"Brengsek! Kembalikan ponselku!" teriaknya. ia berteriak cukup keras mengingat jarak mereka yang memang cukup lebar. Haizaki tak ingin pria pirang brengsek itu mendekatinya. Sekali lagi. **Takut.** Hal lain yang tak pernah ada dalam sejarah hidupnya. Mungkin sekali ia pernah merasa takut kehilangan. Namun kali ini berbeda. Takut yang ia rasakan adalah takut dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Ia takut dengan pria pirang di depannya ini. Dan ia tak akan mau mengakuinya.

"Hai, Haizaki Shougo." panggil orang asing itu yang pasti tahu namanya dari hasil observasi melalui ponselnya.

"Sialan kau pirang sialan. Beraninya kau..." desis Haizaki cukup keras hingga dapat di tangkap oleh pendengaran pria yang mempunyai tatto di lehernya tersebut.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Pria pirang itu mendekati Haizaki. Haizaki ingin mundur dan lari. Namun kakinya tak sanggub. Tatapannya sudah terikat pada sepasang emas tajam milik seorang yang bahkan belum ia ketahu namanya tersebut. Kakinya serasa terpaku pada aspal yang ia pijaki sekarang.

"Namaku Nash. Nash Gold Jr." _Apa peduliku_. Sebenarnya Haizaki ingin berkata seperti itu. Namun saat orang itu memberikan kantong belanjaan yang tak disangka adalah belanjaan miliknya. Haizaki terpatung. Ia tak tahu harus bereasksi seperti apa. _Well,_ ia tidak menyangka kalau orang dengan aura menyeramkan bernama Nash ini akan melakukan hal ini. Hal sebaik ini. Ia melecehkan Haizaki lebih dalam. Setidaknya menurut Haizaki.

"Ya tuhan, dasar monyet sialan. Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku ya?" Nash menarik tangan Haizaki dan memeberikan kantong belanjaannya secara paksa. Tak luput dengan ponsel pintar berwarna abu-abu milik Haizaki.

"Sampai jumpa." Ucap Nash dengan seringai tampan yang sulit di artikan. Membuat Haizaki sedikit bergidik ngeri. Ia berdoa agar tak bertemu dengan Bule gila itu lagi.

.

.

.

Nash memasuki sebuah restoran langganannya. Dengan bibir yang tak berhenti menampilkan seulas senyum tipis, ia berjalan mendekati meja yang sudah diduduki oleh seorang yang tak asing lagi baginya. Nash akhirnya duduk di depan lelaki yang selalu berwajah serius itu, seorang yang sudah pernah menjadi korban-hobby-meludahnya yang tak di sangka malah menjadi teman dekatnya sekarang. Kasamatsu Yukio.

"Yo! Yukio." Sapa Nash pada Kasamatsu. Yang disapa hanya melihat Nash dengan dahi yang berkerut. _Ya tuhan apa orang ini tak bisa rileks sedikit_. Pikir Nash.

"Apa kau baru saja menghajar orang lagi? Hentikan kebiasaanmu itu." tutur Kasamatsu pada Nash saat ia mendapati Nash memasang senyum puas yang menjengkelkan di wajanya yang sempurna. Entah sejak kapan. Kasamatsu jadi tahu kebiasan buruk Nash.

"Apa aku semudah itu untuk dibca? Cih." Decih Nash mengambil sepotong roti bakar milik Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu tak pernah keberatan. Meskipun dahinya makin berkerut karena tidak suka caranya mengambil makanan. Mengingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu saat _Styrky_ melawan _Jabberwock_. Banyak orang yang tak akan menyangka jika sekarang kedua kapten yang dulu pernah bermusuhan itu kini menjadi teman baik.

"Yukio, hari ini aku bertemu bocah yang unik. Dia benar-benar menarik." Nash mulai membuka pembicaraan, dan Kasamatsu mulai mendengarkan.

Ya, awalnya juga seperti ini, setahun yang lalu saat tiba tiba Nash yang entah dari mana muncul di hadapannya dengan kondisi mabuk. Membuat Pemuda pirang itu tanpa sadar mengutarakan semua keluh kesahnya pada Kasamatsu yang notabennya adalah seorang yang pernah ia rendahkan. Namun Kasamatsu adalah 'Kasamatsu Yukio' seorang yang selalu melihat secara subyektif serta mempunyai tingkat keasadaran yang tinggi dan bukan seorang pendendam.  
Kasamatsu menerima Nash sebagai 'Nash Gold Jr' mahasiswa pindahan dari Amerika. bukan sebagai kapten Jabberwock yang mempunyai hobi merendahkan orang lain.

"Oi, Yukio apa menurutmu orang yang setahun tersiksa karena cinta lebih menderita dari pada orang yang tersiksa karena polemik keluaraga lebih dari 1 decade?" Tanya Nash dengan pandangan nanar ke arah jalanan yang riuh. Saat mengutak atik ponsel milik Haizaki, ia hanya menemukan nama Nijimura Shuuzo dimana-mana, beberapa dari orang yang tak di ketahui namanya, serta sedikit dari kedua orang tuanya serta kakaknya. Bocah itu terlihat tak mempunyai teman. Karena bahkan pesan dari setahun yang lalu masih berada tak jauh dari pesan terbaru di inbox-nya. Dan pesan satu tahun yang lalu. Adalah pesan tentang berita kematian orang bernama Nijimura Shuuzo.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menayakan hal seperti itu?" Kasamatsu tahu betul tentang masalah keluarga yang di hadadapi Nash. Namun Kasamtsu tak tahu kalau sebenarnya Nash menderita karena cinta selama setahun ini. Atau mungkinkah orang lain? Atau mungkin Nash mengetahui tentang perasaannya? Kasamatsu terpatung. Yang terakhir itu, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan Jika Nash sampai menyadari perasaanya tersebut. _Tidak, itu tidak mungkin_. Kasamatsu menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jawab saja." Paksa Nash. Matanya memandang manik hazel milik Kasamatsu.

"Setiap orang memiliki batas masing masing dalam menanggung rasa sakitnya. Tak pedulli rasa sakit itu karena jangka waktu yang lama atau singkat. Rasa sakit tetaplah rasa sakit. Tidak ada bedanya. Rasanyapun sama." Jawab Kasamatmu membuat Nash berdecih dengan seringai yang lagi lagi terlihat meremehkan.

"Aku benci jawabanmu." Namun Nash tak bisa menyangkalnya. Baginya Kasamatsu adalah manusia paling logis yang pernah ia kenal. Ia kembali melihat nanar ke luar jendela restoran. Ia mengingat saat melihat mata kelabu milik Haizaki. Nash melihat siluet dirinya disana. Mata Haizaki sama dengan miliknya. Mata yang terbelenggu dalam kesedihan berkepanjangan. Ia tak sedang berpikir tentang Kasamatsu dan perasaan tersembunyinya. Nash tak akan pernah tahu.

.

.

.

Siang yang terik itu tak menyurutkan semangat pemuda bersurai kelabu yang sedang mendrible bola dengan gesit sebelum memasukannya kedalam ring basket. 2 lawannya yang kepAyahan menyeka keringat mereka yang mengucur deras di dahi mereka.

"Sial kau Haizaki. Lagi-lagi kau menghabisi kami." Ucap seorang dengan perawakan tinggi berambut coklat tersebut.

"Itu karena kau lemah seperti biasanya Koujirou." Balas Haizaki dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ah... kalau saja Nijimura-san masih hidup pasti-"

'Plak!'

"Hei apa-apaan kau!" Hara Kazuya memegang kepalanya yang di pukul dengan segenap hati oleh Koujirou. Bocah yang selalu mengunyah permen karet itu memang selalu saja tak memiliki perasaan dalam setiap ucapannya.

"Tutup mulutmu Kazuya." Desis Koujirou sambil melirik Haizaki yang kehilangan senyumnya. Wajah penuh kemenangan tadi di gantikan wajah datar tak berekpresi.

"Tsk. Kalian ini menjijikan sekali. Nijimura-san sudah mati. Untuk apa kalian mengingat-ingat tentanngnya." Ucap Haizaki setelah berbalik menuju bens dan memakai Kaosnya lagi. Koujirou dan Hara hanya bisa melihat punggung Haizaki yang lebar namun rapuh tersebut. Haizaki itu sudah leterlaluan. Keterlaluan tegar.

"Aku balik dulu." Ucap Haizaki tanpa berbalik kearah teman tandingnya sambil melambaikan tangan malas ke udara.

.

Mata Haizaki memandang langkah kakinya yang monoton. Ia bukannya tegar. Ia hanya tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Ia tak mau meraskan perasaan menjengkelkan di dalam hatinya setiap kali ia mengingat tentang Senpai yang hobi menghajarnya dulu.

 _Sialan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nash mengambil kopi hitam kalengan dari mesin minuman dekat minimarket di mana ia bertemu dengan Haizaki. Ia sengaja datang. Dengan harapan besar bisa bertemu lagi dengan bocah kelabu itu lagi.

"Sial ini terlalu pahit." Nash merutuki minuman dinginnya yang sialnya lebih pahit dari yang ia harapkan. Nash melihat sekeliling berharap maniknya menagkap sosok yang ia nanti. Dan tepat. Disana sosok yang ia nanti sedang berjalan malas dengan headset yang tergelantung indah di kedua sisi telinganya.

Seringaipun tercipta di wajah tampannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa bocah kelabu ini bahkan bisa membuat adrenalinnya terpicu sedimikian rupa. Dengan perasaan yang sulit di artikan, Nash menghampiri Haizaki yang bahkan tak sadar akan keberadaannya. Nash menarik tangan Haizaki dan membawanya ke gang sempit di sebelah mini market.

"H-Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau-"

'Brak!'

Punggung Haizaki di banting ke tembok. dan kedua taganya di sematkan ke diding benton yang dingin. Rasanya seperti dejavu.

" _Hallo lil-silver._ kita bertemu lagi." Haizaki ingin muntah ketika mendengar kata _littel_. Dari segi mananya yang bisa di definisikan sebagi 'kecil' dari dirinya.

"LEPASKAN DASARA BRENGSE- mph!" Teriakan garang Haizaki di kunci oleh ciuman satu pihak dari Nash. Genggaman tangan Nash sungguh erat pada kedua tangannya. Dan lututnya luar biasa menggganggu selangkangannya. Haizaki pusing. Ia tidak menikmatinya. Rasanya hanya pusing. Bunyi becek ciuman mereka beradu dengan bunyi serangga musim panas yang terdengar nyaring di telinga. Panas tubuhnya naik. Matanya leleh ketika melirik leher Nash yang bertato sedikit basah karena keringat. Dan sialnya Haizaki merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya memuncak dan menjurus kesuatu titik dimana lutut Nash beristirahat, ketika ia melihat hal indah-yang-tak-akan-ia-akui di depannya kini.

Bibir dan lidah Nash luar biasa brengsek. Pria dengan darah Amerika itu mengerjai bibir dan mulut Haizaki. Seperti basket. Ia tak kenal lelah. Haizaki melemas. Lututnya menjadi jeli. Andai tak ada lutut yang menyangga selangkanganya mungkin ia sudah melumer ketanah yang panas.

" _Mah..._ tak seperti yang kuharapkan. Kau ini ternyata pAyah sekali." Nash berseringai setelah memberikan kecupan pada bibir Haizaki yang basah dan mengkilat karena saliva.

"B- breng...sek." desis Haizaki dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan juga mulut yang terbuka serta saliva yang mengalir di dagunya.

Nash tak bisa mengehentikan lacu jantungnya yang tiba-tiba tak terkendali.

.

.

.

Kasamatsu duduk termenung di perpustakaan. Ia membuka novel berbahasa ingris di tanganya. Novel pemberian Nash. Kasamatsu tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Sialnya teman bulenya itu tahu bagaimana cara merendahkan orang lain dalam cara apapun. Nash tahu benar ia buruk dalam bahasa ingris. Namun nyatanya sekarang Ia malah belajar bahasa inggris dengan mati-maian agar bisa membaca novel pemberian Nash itu. Kasamatsu tak akan mengakuinya.

Baginya perasaannya pada Nash itu tak perlu di akui. Tak perlu seoranpun untuk mengakuinya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri sekalipun. Baginya, Nash bagaikan Bocah yang sedang belajar. Nash belajar tentang bagaimana mendapatkan kebahagian. Dan ia memilih di samping Nash untuk membantunya mendapatkan kebahagian itu. Nash tak boleh mengetahuinya.

.

" _Aku muak dengan semuanya... Aku tak tahu apa arti hidup ini. Basket yang selama ini menajdi satu-satunya temanku malah menajdi pemicu dari segalanya. Aku benci basket... aku benci Ayahku. Dan aku tidak bisa benar-benar membenci keduanya. Aku muak melihat monyet-monyet disini bermain basket dengan wajah menjijikan itu. Aku benci saat kau mengulurkan tanganmu untukku yang telah menghancurkanmu... hahahaha! aku tak tahan untuk tak meludahinya. Aku muak...rasanya aku ingin muntah. Rasanya... aku iri sekali... bangsat..."_

 _._

Kasamatsu memejamkan matanya mengingat Nash yang mabuk berat di pertemuan pertama mereka satu tahun yang lalu. Dan saat itu juga Kasamatsu ingat kapan pertama kali ia mendapat perasaan yang kini makin lama makin tumbuh besar di dalam dadanya. Dan Ia tak mau memaksakan perasaannya kepada Nash. Itu bertolak belakang dengan norma-norma kehidupannya. Ia tak ingin merenggut sosok 'Teman' yang telah dimiliki Nash. Karena saat ini ia adalah Teman yang penting bagi Nash. Ia harus selalu mendukung Nash. Sepenuh hati. Sebagai teman.

"Yukio."

Kasamatsu mengerjab. Ia melihta Nash di depannya. Sangat dekat hanya beberapa senti mereka pasti berciu- Kasamatsu menendang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

"Mundurlah, kau terlalu dekat." Kasamatsu mendorong pundak Nash pelan. Ia bahkan kaget dengan suaranya yang terdengar santai disaat dadanya bergemuruh seperti gendang.

"Apa orang jepang memang suka tidur dengan posisi aneh seperti itu?" Cibir Nash yang saat ini sudah duduk di depan Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu mendengus pelan. Tak menjawab cibiran Nash. Namun saat Kasamatsu melihat wajah Nash yang makin hari makin bersinar, Kasamatsu tersenyum. Dia terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Atau memang iya? Hatinya berdesir, namun rasa bahagia itu juga tetap ada dan tak bisa di pungkiri. Ia turut senang melihat senyum di bibir Nash.

"Kau tidak menghajar orang lagi kan?" Tanya Kasamatsu menatap Nash yang kini malah berseringai. Nash bersungkur di atas meja berbantalkan lenganya. Tangan yang satunya meraih pergelangan Kasamatsu dan meletakan tangan teman favoritnya tersebut di atas surai pirangnya. Kasamatsu geli melihatnya. Dan tanpa perkataan apapun pun Kasamatsu mengelus surai Nash yang luar biasa lembut. Jemarinya bermain dengan benang-benang emas lembut milik Nash. Nash selalu seperti ini. Selalu saja seperti ini. Manja.

"Tanganmu itu gila sekali. Aku selalu tidur nyenyak bila seperti ini."Puji Nash sebelum menghembuskan napas halusnya dan akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya. Angin oranye sore yang menelusup dari gorden jendela perpustakan membuat pemandangan mereka terlihat indah dan Sedih. Karena... Disamping wajah dami Nash saat tertidur.

Mata Kasamatsu menatapnya Sendu.

.

.

.

 _2 bulan kemudian..._

"Oi Shougo belikan aku kopi hitam yang di dekat minimarket." Ucap Nash yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan jeans yang tak terkancing dengan benar. Dada bidang serta ABS yang tertata rapi di perutnya membuat Haizaki harus meneguk ludahnya pelan. Pinggang dan pinggul yang luar biasa menggoda itu membuatnya tak santai, di tambah kain karet yang bertuliskan CK di celana dalamnya membuat tubuh Nash terlihat 100x lipat lebih berbahaya bagi hati dan libidonya. Belum lagi Haizaki harus berusaha mengabaikan rambut dan wajah Nash yang basah.

Entah bagaimana prosesnya. Mereka kini telah berpacaran. Atau lebih tepatnya Nash yang memaksanya dan mengancamnya. Haizaki haya bisa menerima nasipnya. Namun tak bisa di pungkiri, kini Haizaki merasa jatuh ke dalam permainan kecil namun bangsat milik si brengsek Nash tersebut. Lagipula...

Nash membuat mimpi buruknya tentang Nijimura berkurang.

"Aku bukan budakmu!" Teriak Haizaki sambil melempar handuk kering pada Nash sebelum melenggang pergi keluar. Tentu ia akan tetap membelikannya. Kopi hitam kesukaan Nash.

"Ah... imut sekali kau ini." Nash tersenyum memandang pintu yang di banting keras oleh Haizaki. Ia lalu mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk pemberian Haizaki. _Bocah itu..._

Nash tersenyum. fakta bahwa Haizaki adalah seorang Tsundere membuat sesuatu di dalam perutnya sedikit bergemuruh. Perhatiannya sedikit berseni.

Ia meraih ponselnya yang terletak di meja dan mengecek email. Dan seperti biasa, tak ada satupun pesan masuk dari teman favoritnya-Kasamatsu Yukio. Nash merasa sejak ia berhubungan dengan Haizaki Kasamatsu sedikit menjauhinya. Namun Nash sadar... dengan sifat Kasamatsu yang selalu serius itu. Pasti Kasamatsu sengaja menjauhinya agar ia dapat menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan kekasih barunya.

Nash-pun menelpon Kasamatsu. Ia rasa ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin bertemu dengan temannya tersebut.

"Halo"

"Oi Yukio. Apa kau masih hidup?"

"... Ada apa Nash?" Nash bisa mendengar dengusan kecil khas Kasamatsu. Ah sial... ia bahkan merindukan dengusan kecil teman favoritnya tersebut.

"Kita makan ya, di tempat biasa. Nanti akan ku ajak Haizaki. Nanti kau bisa mengrjainya. Kau tahu dia itu mengasyikan sekali untuk di goda. Mendapati semburat merah di wajah sangarnya itu rasanya luar biasa sekali. Kau harus melihatnya Yukio." Tak sadar Nash sudah berbicara terlalu banyak. Tanpa mendengar Balasan dari Kasamatsu.

"Yukio?"

"Yahh.. aku mendengarmu. Baiklah... di tempat biasa. Jam 7." Suara Kasamatsu membuat Nash mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Apakau ada masalah? Kau terdengar..." Nash menggantungkan kalimatnya karena bingung mengutarakannya. "...tak seperti biasanya." Sambungnya lagi meski terdengar ambigu.

"Memang aku yang seperti biasa seperti apa? _Baka."_ Ucap Kasamatsu kembali seperti biasanya. Nash pun memilih untuk tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Nash sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia melempar ponselnya lagi dan melangkah ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Nash tak sadar jika senyumnya kini lebih merekah dari pada saat ia bersama Haizaki. Nash tak akan pernah sadar.

.

.

.

Kasamatsu menempelkan dahinya di kaca jendela perpustakaan. Gorden putih yang berkibar itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tebias oleh oranye sinar matahari yang akan terbenam. Dan bening itu meluncur dalam kesunyian. Ponselnya di genggam erat di atas dadanya yang terasa sangat perih.

 _Kau menyedihkan sekali Kasamatsu Yukio..._

.

.

.

Haizaki mengerutu saat Nash merangkul pundaknya. Ia tak keberatan sebenarnya, tapi harus menahan malu yang luar biasa saat berdekatan dengan orang yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu membuat perasaannya tak karuan. Haizaki menunduk melihat langkahnya yang beriringan dengn Nash. Ia menyukai ritmenya yang teratur. Dan tiba-tiba siluet masa lalu kembali menyelinap ke dalam pikirannya. Ketika Nijimura Shuuzo merangkulya dengan paksa. Dan langkah mereka yang berantakan karena Haizaki akan berontak dan Shuuzo akan tetap menyeretnya. Tak selaras ini.

"Shougo... oi, Shougo."

Nash merengut tak suka, ketika bocah kelabu yang kini ia rangkul itu tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Nash mencengkram pipi Haizaki memaksa bocah itu menatap wajahnya. Haizaki kaget. Tanganya mencengkram pergelangan Nash. Ingin melepaskan tangan itu dari wajahnya, tujuannya. Namun sial sungguh sial. Nash malan menarik wajah Haizaki ke kedalam ciuaman singkat yang memalukan. Lagi-lagi Nash menciumnya di depan Umun. Demi tuhan ini buka Amerika. Batin Haizaki berteriak.

"Kau fokus padaku sekarang huh?" Nash berseringai. Saat melihat wajah Haizaki yang sudah merah padam seperti lampion.

Namun...

Disana, terlihat Kasamatsu berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Angin lembut musim panas menggiring dedaunan kering yang terjatuh di atas puffing yang mereka pijaki. Menerbangkannya keudara bersama serpihan hati Kasamatsu yang ikut runtuh.

"Nash tersenyum melihat sosok Kasamatsu yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Ia tersenyum lebar tanganya terangkat keatas hendak menerikkan nama teman favoritnya tersebut. Namun... saat melihat wajah Kasamatsu yang sedang tersenyum. Hati Nash seperti di cabik.

Kasamatsu tersenyum. Namun... entah mengapa terlihat sangat sedih.

Nash menurunkan tanganya. Senyumnya menghilang. Ia berjalan mendekati Kasamatsu dan mengabaikan Haizaki yang terlihat kebingugan. Nash meraih kerah Kasamatsu dan menariknya paksa.

'Buakh!'

Sebuah pukulan Nash layangkan ke wajah Kasamatsu yang sudah sukses membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa. Ia hanya tak ingin melihat Kasamatsu yang berwajah seperti itu.

"O-oi! Nash Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Haizaki panik dan menarik Nash yang sudah siap-siap melayangkan pukulan kedua kepada Kasamatsu yang kini tersungkur dengan memegangi pipinya yang lebam.

"Hentikan... HENTIKAN EKSPRESI BODOH MU ITU!" Nash berteriak. Matanya nyalak. Ia benar-benar marah. Dan lebih marah lagi, karena ia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa semarah ini. Demi tuhan apa yang sedang ia rasakan kali ini? Ia benar-benar tak tahu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menghajar wajah sialan Kasamatsu yang membuatnya menjadi sangat marah.

"...Tenanglah bodoh. Kau ini kenapa sih. Kalau kau merindukanku ya biasa saja."

'Buak!'

Kasamatsu meninju wajah Nash balik. Wajah Kasamatsu sudah kembali seperti semula. Wajah serius yang sudah menjadi _trend merk_ dari seorang Kasamatsu Yukio.

"Hei brengsek! apa yang kau lakukan!" Haizaki meneriaki Kasamatsu kini. Ia membantu Nash berdiri.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya tradisi kita saat memberi salam satu sama lain setelah lama tak bertemu." Ucap Kasamatsu dengan tingkat kebohongan 100 %. "Kau pasti Haizaki Shougo kan? Kenalkan, aku Kasamatsu Yukio." Kasamatsu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tanganya pada Haizaki. Nash tak mengedipkan matanya saat melihat Kasamatsu dari bawah. setidaknya Kasamatsu sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Aku... temannya Nash"

Dan untuk pertama kali mengucapkan kata teman terasa begitu sakit bagi Kasamatsu. Haizaki menjabat tangan Kasamatsu. Dan Nash mengerutkan dahinya. Entah kenapa... ia tidak merasa senang.

 _Teman ya..._

.

.

.

Saat kembali dari dari restoran, Nash langsung mendorong tubuh Haizaki ke dinding apartemennya. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiranya. Dan ia malas mempermasalahkannya. Ia hanya ingin menyentuh Haizaki saat ini. Lewat lumatan-lumatan panas serta gerakan kasar yang memanuver keduanya hingga berakhir di atas ranjang yang sama dengan kondisi telanjang bulat.

Nash menyukai Haizaki. Atau mungkin mencintainya. Entahlah Nash bahkan tak pernah tahu apa itu benar-benar cinta atau bukan. Namun saaat bersama Haizaki ia seperti bermain basket, ia bersemangat, adrenalinya terpicu hebat. Dan ia senang.

Namun... hal apa yang mengusik pikirannya ini? Saat ia pikirkan lagi ia melihat siluet wajah Kasamatsu yang membuatnya marah luar biasa. _Apa itu?_ Pikirnya.

Nash tak akan menyadarinya. Tak akan pernah.

.

.

.

Jam 00. 30 AM. Kasamatsu mendesah di atas kasurnya. Ia tak bisa tidur. Sesungguhnya, saat Nash memukul wajahnya. Ia ingin Nash memukulnya lagi dan lagi. Lebi sakit lebih bagus. Setidaknya dengan begitu luka di hatinya bisa tertutupi dengan luka di wajahnya. Meskipun penyebab luka tersebut adalah orang yang sama. Kasamatsu menutup matanya dengan lengannya. Ia ingin tidur dan melupakanya sejenak. Seharian bersama sepasang sejoli itu membuat tenanganya terkuras. Ia manusia. Dan manusia memiliki limit dalam menanggung rasa sakitnya. Kasamatsu tak bisa menanggungnya terlalu lama.

'Drtt... Drtt...Drttt'

ponselnya bergetar, membuatnya harus membuka mata dan menarik benda meral itu sebelum mengerutkan dahi karena mendapati nomor dengan kode negara yang berbeda.

"Halo?"

"Permisi. Apa ini teman Nash Gold jr?" terdengar suara seorang wanita yang menggunakan bahasa ingris dengan fasih

"Ya. benar." Kasamatsu bersyukur Nash pernah memberinya novel berbahasa ingris. Karena kalau bukan karena itu ia tak akan mau belajar bahasa inggris dengan serius.

"Saya minta tolong. Beritahu Nash, jika kini Ayahnya sedang dalam kondisi kritis. Dan beliau ingin berbicara dengan Nash. Sedangkan Nomor Nash sedang tidak aktif." Kasamatsu tak heran jika keluarga Nash menghubungi ponselnya. Karena Nash memang seringkali meminjam ponselnya untuk menelpon keluarganya.

"Saya mengerti. Akan saya sampaikan" dan dengan itu Kasamatsu mengambil jaketnya sebelum melengang pergi. Ia berlari. Jarak rumahnya dan apartemen Nash adalah 3 km. Tak akan ada bis malam. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia harus memberitahu Nash sebelum semuanya terlambat.

.

" _Ayahku adalah pemain basket profesional. Aku selalu bangga padanya. Dia dalah pahlawan bagiku."_

 _._

Kasamatsu mengingat ucapan Nash yang dulu pernah di katakan padanya saat pemuda pirang itu sedang mabuk berat.

.

" _Tapi orang itu membuang semuanya hanya karena diriku. Aku benci dengan orang tuaku yang selalu bertengkar. Aku benci kenyataan bahwa mereka harus bercerai. Aku benci...kenyataan bahwa Ayahku berhenti bermain basket hanya untuk mengurusi anaknya yang brengsek ini."_

.

Kasamatsu terjatuh karena tersandung. Namun ia bangkit lagi. Kasamatsu tak akan membiarkan Nash menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidupnya.

.

" _Aku selalu berteriak dan mengacuhkan orang tua itu. Aku kecewa dia membuang bakatnya hanya karenakku. Seolah-olah aku ini beban untuknya. Dan akulah yang merenggut impiannya."_

 _._

 _Kau bukan beban Nash._

Kasamatsu menambah kecepatannya. Keringatnya mulai menguap dari pori-porinya kulitnya. Matanya tajam melihat kedepan. Lajunya menyisir jalanan, dan tubuhnya menebas angin malam yang luar biasa mencekam.

Kasamatsu tak akan membiarkan Nash bersedih lagi.

.

.

.

'Brak!'

Kasamatsu membuka pintu apartemen Nash. Napasnya yang berderu luar biasa tak ia hiraukan. Ia memasuki apartemen Nash dan menuju kamar Nash hanya untuk mendapatkan pemandangan dua insan manusia yang sedang memadu kasih. Kasamatsu ambruk diatas lututunya. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika persendian kakinya luar biasa sakit karena keseleo saat terjatuh tadi.

"Yukio?!" Nash panik saat melihat Kasamatsu tersimpuh di depan pintu kamarnya. Nash buru-buru memakai celana ala kadarnya. Ia memakai celana Haizaki.

"Hei Yukio ada apa?! Kau kenapa brengsek!" Nash mencengkram pundah Kasamatsu yang basah karena keringat.

"Ayahmu...hah... Kau harus menelpon Ayahmu sekarang!" Kasamatsu mengabaikan hatinya yang kembali hancur. Ia berusaha berdiri walau pergelangan kakinya berdenyut luar biasa. Saat ia bersandar pada pintu Ia melihat Haizaki yang memerah dan mulai memaki celana Nash karena ia tak bisa menemukan celananya sendiri.

Nash mengambil ponselnya yang ternyata mati lalu menghidupkannya sebelum ia membuka kontak dan menekan kontak "Home". Ia tak perlu mempertanyakan. Ketika Kasamatsu berwajah 1000x lebih serius. Nash tahu. Bahwa Kasamatsu tak sedang bercanda.

"Ada apa dengan ornag tua itu?!" Nash tak sadar telah membentak orang di seberang sana yang ia ketahui adalah bibinya.

"Nash...syukurlah kau sudah menelpon. Bicaralah pada Ayahmu" Ucap wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Nash... putraku"

Jantung Nash berdetak dengan cepat. Rasanya dunia menjadi gelap dan terang di waktu yang sama.

 _Putraku..._

Kata itu bagaikan cahaya yang di buat oleh suara Ayahnya yang kini terdengar sekarat. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali Ayahnya memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Kau... kenapa?" Suara Nash terdengar seperti cicitan.

"Nash putraku... apa kau menemukan sesuatu di jepang? Aku harap kau menmukannya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa kau cari disini. Yang tak bisa Ayah berikan padamu-uhukuhukuhuk- " Rasanya dunianya seakan hampir runtuh saat Nash mendengar suara batuk yang sangat menyakitkan dari Ayahnya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?!" Nash sudah tidak tahan. Saat ia meninggalkan rumah, Ayahnya masih terlihat sangat sehat. Bahkan ia masih sempat bertengkar dengan sang Ayah dan berakhir bertading _One on One._

"Nash dengarkan Ayah... Selama ini, Ayah tidak pernah menganggap mu sebagai beban. Ayah berhenti bermain basket bukan karena harus mengurusi dirimu. Mengurusimu itu memang sudah kewajibaku sebagi Ayah. Entah aku bermain basket atau tidak." Nash mencengrkam ponselnya erat.

"Ayah memiliki kangker Nash... ini sudah lama sejak kau kecil. Maafkan Ayah karena merahasiakannya darimu. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di matamu Nash. Kalau kau tahu Ayah super mu ini penyakitan. Kau pasti tidak akan mau setiap hari bermain _One on One_ denganku." Tenggorokan Nash mulai tercekat. Ia mengingat ketika ia bermain _One on One_ terakhir dengan Ayahnya. Yaitu malam sebelum ia berangkat kejepang. _One on One_ yang ia menangkan untuk pertama kali dengan Ayahnya. Bukan karena Ayahnya mengalah. Tapi karena Ayahnya sekarat. Dan ia tak menyadarinya. Bibir Nash mulai bergetar.

"Ayah selalu bangga padamu Nash. Kau putra kebanggaanku. Basket adalah satu-satunya hal yang mempersatukan kita. Ketika kau sedang marah. Aku pasti akan melihat senyummu saat kita bermain basket. Walau pada akhirnya kau akan tetap marah karena kalah. Ah... yang terakhir itu aku memang mengagalah." Nash menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Haizaki yang melihatnya ingin berdiri dan memeluk Nash kedalam pelukannya dan memberinya kekuatan. Namun ia mengurunkan tidakanya. Karena ia pikir Nash pasti butuh waktu berdua dengan Ayahnya. Namun matanya membulat hebat ketika Kasamatsu dengan terseok bergerak memeluk Nahs dengan sangat erat. Dan Nash bersandar di pundah Kasamatsu sambil menangis. Pada Akhirnya Seorang Nash pun juga bisa menangis.

"Putraku. Bermainlah... teruslah bermain apapun yang terjadi." Nash merengkuh tubuh Kasamatsu erat. Iya butuh pegangan. Ia tak kuasa menanggungnya sendiri.

"A-Ayah...Maa-"

"Jangan! Jangan mengucapkan apapun Nash. Berbahagialah putraku. Karena dengan begitu aku akan bahagia di atas sana." Suara Ayahnya melemah. Nash tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. tepukan pelan di punggungnya membuatnya tetap bertahan. Membuatnya kuat.

" _I love u Dad..."_

Dan dengan itu Senyum lemah dari paras keriput milik sang Ayah terpatri dengan indah.

" _I love u too Son. Be happy."_ dan Ayahnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan seulas senyum.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nash berteriak sambil memeluk tubuh Kasamatsu erat. Mengabaikan segalanya. Dan Haizaki yang hanya bisa berwajah sedih karena tak bisa melakukan apapun. Haizaki menunduk dan melihat tetasan air membasahi karpet di sebelah kakinya. Ia tak berdaya. Haizaki menangis untuk kedua kalinya.

 _Nijimura-san..._

Tiba-tiba mulutnya mengucapkan nama itu lagi.

.

.

.

 **3 tahun kemudian.**

Para wartawan itu sibuk memotret sosok Nash Gold Jr yang dengan gagahnya memakai seragam _Black Fortier_. Ia adalah pebasket profesional sekarang. Ia meneruskan mimpi Ayahnya. Dengan senyum yang tampan ia menjawab semua pertanyaan wartawan dengan rapi.

"Apa yang memotivasi anda hingga kini?" pertayaan itu di layangkan oleh salah satu wartawan berkacamata. Nash pun tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Ada seseorang yang brengsek yang selalu menyibukan dirinya denganku. Dia sangat cerewet. Kadang aku sampai jengah mendengar ocehanya. Namun karena orang itu juga aku selalu termotivasi untuk meraih setiap kemenangan dalam pertandingan." jawabnya dengan mata yang menatap remeh pada sosok yang bersandar di dinding lobi.

Sosok itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang memegang alat bantu jalan beruba tongkat. Laki-laki itu berwajah serius. Seperti seorang pria yang menjalani hidupnya dengan monoton. Namun saat pemuda itu membuat seulas senyum. Nash membalas senyumanya. Nash memandang lelaki itu tak lagi dengan pandangan remeh melainkan dengan pandangan sayang.

Yah dia. Kasamatsu Yukio.

"Dasar..." desisnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak hanya impian Ayahnya. Nash juga membawa impian teman favoritnya. Tidak. Bukan teman favoritnya lagi... melainkan... Orang favoritnya.

 **Kekasihnya.**

 _Ayah... aku sudah menemukannya._

 _Kebahagiaanku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 **A/N**

 **Selamat~~~ NashKasa dengan sukses menenggelamkan kapal ImaKasa saya... ahahahhahahahaha And i have no regret btw. Orz...**

 **Semoga kalian semua suka. Terima kasih.**

 **Elkyouya.**

P. S jangan tanya nasip Haizaki. Dias udah menjadi pemain profesional juga. Tim nas jepang. Jadi tenang dia udah move on dari Nash. Tapi tetep gak bisa move on dari nijimura wkwkwkwk *dibegal*


End file.
